


Kick Me Like A Stray

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Twenty Five</p><p>I'm finishing up the story on AO3 instead of LiveJournal because posting over there has gotten difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Me Like A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one on LiveJournal - http://casesandcaps.livejournal.com/1287.html

Frank breathed a sigh of relief when Ray finally pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel. The drive had been long, and hot. Frank's arm itched in it's sling and his muscles were sore from sitting still for so long. Gerard squeezed his hand before they all climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from the truck.  
The air in the lobby of the hotel was cool and Frank wiped a hand across his forehead, riding it of sweat. Ray and Mikey made their way over to the front desk to check in while Gerard pulled Frank towards a bench.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Fine," Frank answered honestly. "Hot, itchy... nervous. But okay."  
"Once we get our room you can shower and I'll redo your bandages, alright?"  
Frank smiled at his Alpha. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."  
"Gerard Way!" came a shout from across the lobby. Gerard and Frank both looked up to see a short man with black hair and tan skin strutting towards them. He had a bright purple shirt on that read **WolfCon** in big black letters.  
Gerard stood and Frank copied him as the man got closer. Gerard reached out his hand.  
"Pete, good to see you again."  
"Same! It's been ages, where's that little brother of yours?" the man, Pete, said happily, bouncing on his toes.  
"Here," said Mikey, appearing at their shoulders with Ray behind him.  
"Ah, Mikey!" Pete smiled. He jumped up and pulled Mikey into a hug, which Mikey returned with a reluctant little smile on his face. Pete pulled away after a moment. "And Ray of course!" He stuck out his hand which Ray shook with a nod of his head.  
Frank could tell, just from being close to this man, that he was an Alpha. He could feel the power and age rolling off of him in waves and he ducked his head down low without meaning to. He kept his eyes on his sneakers.  
"And I don't recognise this boy," said Pete, looking Frank over and smiling at the classic posture of a purely submissive young wolf.  
"This is Frank, my new Beta. He's only just joined us," Gerard said gently. He wanted to wrap his arms around Frank and hide him away. The urge to protect and claim Frank was stronger than he'd ever felt before, even though he knew Pete was no threat.  
"Well, the more the merrier!" Pete cried happily. He turned back to Gerard. "Did you get your rooms yet?" Ray handed two key cards over to Gerard and Pete smiled again. "Well, I won't keep you. I'll see you at dinner!" And then he was gone, strutting off the way he had came, leaving Frank a little shaken.  
"Come on," Gerard told his pack, "Let's get to our rooms."

Ray and Mikey took a room for themselves, leaving Frank and Gerard to close themselves away in another.  
"How are you?" Gerard asked, watching Frank sit on the edge of one of the beds.  
"Alright." Frank clasped his hands in his lap, eyes still lowered. "That was... weird."  
"Your first time meeting another Alpha," Gerard said gently. "I forgot how strong it is at first."  
"That's why Mikey and Ray weren't affected?"  
"Yes." Gerard stepped forward and knelt in front of Frank, grabbing his hands loosely. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Frank raised his eyes to meet Gerard's and smiled. "Yeah."

Frank stood under the spray from the shower for a long time, trying to get his barings. Gerard had explained to him that the werewolf community rented out the entire hotel for the week so they didn't have to worry about discression, although he had scoffed at Pete's shirt.  
Frank felt slightly naseous at the thought of the huge building filled with other wolves, but Gerard told him that he would be fine.  
"Even rival packs don't fight at a meeting, it's considered extremely bad manners," Gerard had told him. "Just stick with me, or Mikey, or Ray and you'll be perfectly fine." 

Sarah arrived shortly after the boys did, and got a room next to Mikey and Ray, scolding them for driving so fast and leaving her behind, which made Gerard chuckle.  
Evening approached too quickly for Frank's liking, and soon the five of them were dressing for dinner and making their way downstairs.  
The banquet hall was filled to the brim with packs of all shapes and sizes, and Frank felt like he was going to be sick. Gerard led the way over to an empty table and Frank almost hesitated, wanting to run back upstairs and hide, but Mikey scooped him up. He threaded his arm around Frank's and half guided, half dragged Frank towards the table.  
"Stand your ground," he muttered in Frank's ear. "Don't let them see you falter." He placed Frank in the chair opposite Gerard, then took his seat at Gerard's shoulder.  
Frank squeezed his hands together in his lap and tried not to duck his head. There was chatter all around them, laughter and shouts. He could feel the press of other packs all around him. His head was filled with a vauge scent of danger and power.  
Gerard locked eyes with him and nudged him with his foot. Frank wanted to crawl into Gerard's lap and hide his face in his Alpha's neck. Gerard smiled at him and Frank felt a little better.

Eventually, dinner was served. Waiters brought carts around to each table, letting everyone choose the dish they wanted. Frank grabbed a salad and a bowl of vegetable soup.  
The noise of conversation dimmed down then as everyone began eating, and it was easier for Frank to pretend he was at home, sitting around the table with his pack and pack mother. He was able to stomach most of his food, eating with his uninjured arm.  
Soon though, the food was finished and the dishes cleared away. People started to stand and walk around, heading towards a long table covered in deserts or visiting other packs. Frank almost panicked.  
"It's fine," Ray muttered in his ear. "Just sit, pretty soon we'll be able to go back upstairs."  
Frank tried to breathe as various people approached their table and engaged Gerard and Sarah in conversation. He tried to listen to what was being said, but ended up simply tuning into Gerard's voice and letting the sound of it soothe him.  
"Sarah and I are going to visit some other tables," Gerard eventually said to him. "Stay here with Mikey and Ray, alright?"  
Frank nodded but kept his eyes on the table. He didn't even have the strength to look his own Alpha in the eyes.  
As he walked away, Gerard ran his fingertips gently over Frank's shoulders, easing some of the tension there. Frank sighed with relief.  
After a while, music began playing through the speakers set along the walls. Packs started dancing with each other and Frank realized that many people were drunk.  
Pete appeared and swept Mikey onto the dance floor with a laugh.  
Ray was grabbed up a minute later by a middle aged pack mother who was giggling and drinking wine.  
Suddenly Frank was sitting all alone, petrified. He glanced around frantically, looking for Gerard or Sarah. He needed permission to go back up to their room. He spotted a pack sitting by themselves in a corner, not socializing. A man at their table connected eyes with him and Frank immediately dropped his gaze to his lap. He could feel the pack staring.  
A few moments later, two men dropped into the seats on either side of him. Frank jumped and looked up.  
The man on his left had shaggy blonde hair, the man on his right was a brunette. The blonde held out a hand to Frank.  
"Hello," he said as Frank cautiously took his hand. "I'm Quinn, this is Jeph. You're new aren't you?"  
"Um, yes," Frank answered, eyes casting around once more for his pack. He couldn't spot them anywhere.  
"We like to take it upon ourselves to greet the new kids," Jeph said, resting a hand on Frank's shoulder.  
Frank could feel the power from these wolves, though he could tell they weren't Alphas. His whole body was screaming _danger_!  
"Who's your Alpha?" Quinn asked, leaning forward to try and see Frank's face.  
"Gerard Way," Frank answered softly.  
"Ah, I didn't know Gerard was taking on new wolves," Quinn said.  
"How many moons have you had?" Jeph asked, squeezing Frank's shoulder.  
"Um, two," Frank answered, his voice squeeking slightly.  
"Wow, brand new. What rank?" said Quinn.  
"What?"  
"Omega or Beta?" Jeph supplied.  
"Oh, um. Beta."  
"Really?" Quinn laughed. "Poor Ray."  
"We're having a small get together, tomorrow night in our rooms," said Jeph. "You should come."  
Frank didn't answer. He thought that maybe his voice was gone all together.  
"Yeah," Quinn continued, pressing closer. "Just the cool Betas, very exclusive."  
"He'll have to pass."  
Frank almost passed out at the sound of Gerard's voice. He felt Gerard's strong hand sweep Jeph's off his shoulder and replace it, squeezing tight.  
"Oh," said Quinn, sounding upset. "That's a shame."  
"A tragedy," Jeph sighed.  
"Excuse us." Gerard took Frank by his uninjured arm and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulders and guided him towards the doors, his touch was the only thing keeping Frank on his feet.  
Just before they left the room, Frank glanced over to Quinn and Jeph, now sitting with their pack again. The same man who had locked eyes with Frank before was now watching him go. He was thin with long black hair. He saw Frank looking and winked. Frank shuttered and Gerard pulled him closer.  
Gerard didn't speak the entire way up to their room. Frank felt immensely relieved to be away from the other wolves and in the quiet, empty hallways with his Alpha.  
Gerard unlocked their door quickly and pulled Frank through. Frank collapsed on a bed and Gerard was on top of him in a flash, a solid weight, keeping Frank grounded. He stroked his hands over Frank's hair and face.  
"I'm so sorry, Frankie. I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Gee," Frank whined. He was exhausted all of a sudden.  
"You're mine, I won't leave you again. You're mine," Gerard muttered into Frank hair.  
"Yours," Frank sighed, letting his eyes shut.  
Gerard licked a stripe up Frank's neck then rolled to his side, pulling Frank close as he drifted to sleep.

To Be Continued


End file.
